


【A3!/千至】DONE

by NishikawaRan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan
Summary: 本次活动剧情第三话的一点展开，活动中摸鱼的流水账。千至交往关系，打排好累（无关
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 3





	【A3!/千至】DONE

今晚的103号室很安静。

没有三排显示器上游戏内明明灭灭的光闪，没有耳机内传出来的漏音，没有茅崎打到兴起不自觉地クソ连发，甚至没有碳酸饮料释放出的气泡声和薯片被咬碎的那种咯吱咯吱的声音。

千景看了眼时间，现在是次日的零点过半。  
这并不是他们103室的作息时间，这间房的另一位主人也的确没有睡下。茅崎还在对着电脑，被办公软件填满的屏幕散发着柔和的白光。103室内环绕着敲打键盘的声音，时而会停下来的茅崎习惯性地转着放在右手边的圆珠笔，转而拿起鼠标一侧的笔记本在上面涂涂改改，似乎将思路理得通顺了，而“啊”地小声感叹。又马不停蹄地敲起键盘，一排排的文字从指尖跑上屏幕。

茅崎在电脑前坐了有几个小时了，从回到寝室后就没停下来过。甚至没吃晚饭，所以期间臣做了方便的食物送过来，虽然接收的人的确表达了感谢，但得体的答复以后它们现在还摆在桌子的另一边，冷掉了很久。  
茅崎这两天都在为这件事奔波，除了份内的工作还要充当公司与剧团之间的纽带，从中斡旋。显而易见地染上了疲态，却没有给自己休息的时间。之前千景问了他一句“还在做吗？”，对方也只是简短地回以一句“现在不做完之后堆积起来会更麻烦”，转而又投入到这额外的工作里。

是又被科长拜托了，主题是香水吧。同时要茅崎来担当主持人，连企划都一起做了。大概是这样的内容，千景回来的时候剧团的参与人选已经决定好了。自荐的方式很轻松，又很方便。  
茅崎没有问他要不要参与，他便不会多说一句。

即便同样是剧团的成员，遇到这样的事公司里的人不会选择把事推给他做。而茅崎不一样，在社会人格的方面他们选择了不同的模式。茅崎不能拒绝，也没有拒绝的立场。没什么可以算是什么大事，小也只小到一个普通的二次会。

这并不是第一次，也不可能是最后一次。茅崎是对待手里的安排总会交出尽善尽美的答卷的人，而后自然会收获更多无从拒绝的事。

很难说是好是坏，也并没有那种必要。之于茅崎至而言只是去做罢了。做好，做到面面俱到。兼顾着两方，做出对剧团这方的最优决策。

茅崎是那么想的吧。

所以从进门就没停下笔，写的很快的草案又被涂涂改改，形成了至少有六七种不同的废稿。没有达到满意之前是不会停下的，要做就要做到最好才行吧？认真起来的茅崎的领域，不属于应该介入的范围。  
也会写到累了，就在桌面上趴一小会。大概不超过一分钟，笔又回到手上重新修改。在千景的视线里的一个安静的背影，跳跃的只有被发绳圈起来的小辫子随着写字时起起伏伏。

茅崎充电中的手机的信号灯早就变绿了，昨天还在和自己颇为兴奋的说起KniRou手游今天六点开活动我要肝个满破的活动高文之类的话的、他的骑士系列激推后辈，现在正为了工作而完全没有过一秒的手机。

之前游戏开服的时候，茅崎软磨硬泡地要跟他交换初始。对于千景来说这倒是无所谓的事，但茅崎一副期期艾艾地盯着他的样子实在很有趣，柔软的头发也会颤动，眼睛亮闪闪地，就像小狗一样。

最后当然是没有换给他，而变成了茅崎缠着他要加好友的状况。他执拗的后辈锲而不舍地提了三次，到第三次时，幼稚鬼前辈也终于结束了逗弄小熊猫的游戏，而把ID交换了过去。如愿以偿的后辈自然地展露给他毫不掩饰的快乐，像是得到了什么糖果，拿全世界的星星给他都不要换。

……单纯的，又很可爱。

于是这个手游在千景的手机里一直没被卸载。当初被强行团建下载了游戏的春组成员的最后登录日期都在几个月前，保持着活跃的茅崎在他的好友列表的最上方。  
他被偷瞄的后辈调侃“前辈说着不要玩，这不是都有在登录吗？所以和我组队——”之后的话吞没在千景“无情”地拒绝里，“只是普通地有在登录而已哦”他这么说，也的确是这样。  
随后就会收到不浪漫开挂前辈下略，明明抽到了限定卡也完全不练的抱怨。却边说着话又给他展示起活动限定的卡面，一副“你看我抽卡虽然那样了但肝很厉害吧？”的样子，得意的眉毛都扬起来，蔷薇色的眼睛里又充盈着那种比得到星星还珍贵的快乐，把等待夸奖的这件事做的相当显形于色。

那样子是很可爱。所以千景会去夸他——屏幕上的兰斯洛特，限定的装着很不错啊。这时候的茅崎反而没有再抱怨什么了，吹起自推能不打腹稿的模式显然要马上启动。而在最后却眨眨眼睛，又补充起来。

“但实写的兰斯洛特是我扮演的吧，四舍五入前辈就是在夸奖我？那么不要绕弯子直接对我本人说就好，感谢感谢。”

“说的不错，而高文是我扮演的。不需要四舍五入，只是高文在夸奖兰斯洛特哦。”

“那也很好，我完全接受。”

对于多少带点欺负人的话，茅崎倒很认真地如是答复。一边戳着手机上的社游，也不抬头。就晃晃脑袋，苹果梗一样的小辫子也跟着动。  
他嘀咕着，好像也不是说谁听：高文在夸奖兰斯洛特，就很好，兰斯洛特也会很开心。是吧，高文？

屏幕上的高文，他面前的高文。  
后者在听，每一句都听见了。

意识到的时候已经把茅崎的账号的体力清空了。  
为什么知道茅崎的账号，这倒不是他利用了“开挂”的能力做到的。恐怕对方已经忘记了，之前交换ID的时候硬要在他手机里登录来确认是不是真的成功了。

很幼稚，很固执，也很可爱。

“可爱”，像这样的形容词在他的角度有无数种属于茅崎的时间，属于定语是不可爱后辈的同居人。也是恋人，是很多个“偶尔”里，非常可爱的恋人。  
做到了这种程度，比起普通的莫名其妙还要莫名其妙一些。但于千景而言也只是随手做了，像这样随手做的事还可以有很多。

茅崎的工作在凌晨一点过去一些的时候终于做完了。他最后检查了一遍明天要打印出来的文件，确定没有其他纰漏后舒了一口气，颈背迟来的酸痛随着松懈下来的精神而毫不客气的袭来。使自称当代柔弱社畜的人不适地眉毛打结，一边习以为常地左右活动着合上了电脑。这副眼镜不太舒服，眼镜腿在耳后别久了就会压的很痛。舒服的那副留在了公司，他忘了拿回来。

等摸到手机，“我的体力到底浪费掉多少了啊！”的悲鸣却被卡在了喉咙里。茅崎至难以置信地看着清空的体力槽，刚要转头，先被一盒常温的乌龙茶碰上脸颊。

他再抬头，由于只开了台灯，卯木千景的影子就在局促的光源下，完全地笼罩在他身上。

“这个时间冰可乐停止提供了。”

像春草，像什么植被的花芽。是暖融融的情感，很美好的东西。人在深夜不是很容易情感脆弱吗，茅崎觉得他这会儿哭出来都不丢人了。当然这只会停留在比喻的阶段，他不至于这么丢人。

“……居然做到这个程度，开挂前辈怎么入侵我的账号啊？”  
“只是普通地「入侵」了而已哦。”  
“前辈，复读机。”  
“重复利用很环保吧？”  
“很环保呢，with棒读。”  
“看，复读机传染事件发生。”

没有打开的凉茶，放在了臣的手料理旁边。  
转椅被推到一边，用“扑过去”来形容比较恰当。  
偶尔也会这样。在千景看来属于撒娇的某一种，一个偶发性事件。他稳稳地接住后辈撞进怀抱的身躯，任对方的手臂攀附在脖颈上。很柔软，茅崎整个人都是柔软的。柔软的后辈在他的颈窝埋下脑袋，好似寻找更舒服的位置，使微凉的鼻尖蹭了过来。

“好累啊…”

响起的声音很小。  
即便在这么近的距离，也是微弱的、通过气流在传送的感觉。

能够妥善处理一切的大人，很温柔、很包容、很可靠的，“没什么了不起”的大人。

成年人的疲惫只是很普通的事，并不是值得抱怨的东西。而它真实存在着，没有什么就该理所当然的消亡。那一种不会在年下面前暴露出的弱气，在年上的恋人面前也并非刻意提及，却不再有掩饰的必要。

“……我回来了。”

于是茅崎又再开口，是进门时忘了说的话。

千景只是抚摸着对方的柔软的头发，在发旋上落下轻轻的吻。环抱着对方的手臂收着恰到好处的力量，使茅崎能安心地陷在他的怀中。

然后，给予轻声的答复。

“欢迎回来。”

\- Fin -


End file.
